1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for concurrently pressing the front and back of a shirt and finishing the sleeves through the use of a single source of air pressure and, more particularly, to diverting a flow of air of a positive pressure for finishing the sleeves and of a negative pressure for holding the shirt on a buck through the use of a single blower and operatively associated valves.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, in the field of finishing shirts, three separate machines are normally utilized. The first machine is for pressing the collars and cuffs. The second machine is for finishing the sleeves. The third machine is for pressing the body of the shirt. A continuing effort is being made to increase the efficiency of the shirt finishing process by minimizing the number of machines necessary for the finishing and by simplifying the machines. By way of example, consider U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,714 to North directed to a steam-air garment press; U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,106 to Beckett directed to a control system for garment finishing apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,064 to Eubank directed to a garment finishing apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,030 to Uchikoshi directed toward a laundry presser for simultaneously pressing multiple clothing sections; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,745 to Oberlye directed toward a press and method of making same; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,962 to Downie directed toward an indexing mechanism for a mannequin carriage having a slidable, pivotable support and index bar moveable by a fluid cylinder for movement between a dressing position and a garment press; and lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,535 to Gill directed toward an indexing system for rotary garment press.
Nothing in the prior art provides the benefits attendant with the present invention.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the inadequacies of the prior art devices and which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to press the front and back of a shirt while concurrently finishing its sleeves.
A further object of the present invention is to use a single source of air pressure for holding a shirt on a buck and for finishing the sleeves.
A further object of the present invention is to use valves to divert a constant flow of air between a positive source of pressure to a negative source of pressure.
It is a further object of the present invention to increase the efficiency, simplicity and safety of shirt finishing machines while reducing the cost through reduced equipment.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for finishing a shirt comprising a buck with a first drive means to move the buck between a loading and a finishing zone; a pair of chests positioned adjacent to the buck at the finishing zone with a second drive means to move the chests between inoperative and operative positions; a pair of clips to receive an area of a shirt on the buck to be pressed at the region between the cuff and sleeve and to form an obstruction for the flow of heated air and steam therethrough during a finishing operation; steam lines for coupling a source of steam to the interior of the chests; air lines for coupling a source of negative air pressure to the buck for drawing a vacuum through the buck when the buck is in the loading zone for holding a shirt against the buck and to provide a positive air pressure to the interior of the buck to force the sleeves outwardly to effect their finishing; and a single blower to generate a positive air pressure and a negative air pressure coupled to the buck with associated control mechanism to apply positive air pressure to the buck when in the finishing zone and negative air pressure to the buck when in the loading zone.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.